Ode to a Tree
by Vx Tao Ren xV
Summary: Do not let the title scare you! Please! Anyways.. a confrontation under strange circumstances leads an uncertain confession.. Warnings for: Shounen-Ai, Slight cursing, Mild Tree-abuse and HoroxRen fluffy-ness.. ;; Alternate Ending 1 Up!
1. Horohoro's POV

"Ode to a Tree"

-Vx Tao Ren xV

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King. Enough said.

Author's Note: I have no idea what this fic will turn out like. ::sighs:: I started to write this during my math test on Friday, and I have no idea where I was going with the idea X.x.. Needless to say, this is a TOTAL one-shot. Okay.. this is _supposedly  HoroxRen in Horohoro's P.O.V. … or at least it was when I started X.x.. I'm not even sure why I started writing this, since I'm currently obsessed with Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters a bit more than Shaman King.. but oh well. Yeah.. if this sucks, please don't flame.. if you like it.. wow. Anyways.. On with the madness!!!!_

***

"Ode to a Tree"

I sigh. 

What the hell am I doing here anyway?

Why the hell do I feel like this?

Why the hell am I talking to myself?!?!

"Argh!!".. I find myself slamming my head against the trunk of a tree that I was previously leaning against. I'm not quite sure why.. but I just am.

"What-the-hell-is-wrong-with-me?!" I'm not hitting my head against the said tree in intervals.. Again, I'm not sure why. 

I've been feeling a bit.. err.. off.. lately. It's strange.. because it's not like I haven't felt this way before. But before, it was only for a second or two.. now.. now it's all the time. Everytime I'm in a Shaman Fight, eveytime I argue, everytime I'm.. well.. awake. 

Aghhh!!! I think I'm still hitting my head on the tree. It's a good thing no one is around..

"What on earth _are_ you doing?"..

Damn. 

I guess someone _was_ around. I turn to see who it was. Though I pretty much knew by the tone of voice. Just my luck.. it was _him.._

Why of all people, did it have to be _him. The one person who would never understand my confusion, and who was the sole cause of it to begin with. Why the hell did it have to be _him_ who saw me repeatedly hitting my head against a tree. _

"What the hell are you staring at me for?!?!"

Damn.

I've been staring at him, haven't I?.. Yup, I have. And I think he's pretty pissed about it too. 

"Whatever. I'm leaving. I didn't come here to get stared at by some brain-dead Ainu."

I'm still staring at him. Damn..

Wait.. what did he just say? He's.. _leaving_?.. 

"No! Wait!!"

Did I just say that out loud? No.. I _yelled that out loud. _

Shit.

Needless to say, he stopped. And turned his head to look at me.

"So.. care to enlighten me with the revelation dawned upon you by continuously slamming your head against a tree?.. or are you just gonna sit there and stare at my face like you've been doing for the past 5 minutes?"

5 minutes?!?! I've been staring at him for 5 minutes?!?!? 5 whole minutes?! Damn it! What the hell is wrong with me?!?!?

".. Ri~ght.. I'm going now."

What the hell?!?!

"N-No! Wait!"

Great. I think I just pissed him off even more. He's looking pretty mad right about now.

"Look! If you want to say something to me, say it already! I don't have time for this!"

"Ugh.. err.."

Great. The one time I have to confront him about my problem.. I'm stuttering like a God damned fool!

"Grr…"

He's growling from impatience and is tapping his foot. If I don't say _something, then he's gonna leave.. again. Ughhh!!! Why can't I say anything?!?!?_

"You know what! Forget it!"

He's turning to leave.. yet again. Come on! This is the one time that you can clear your mind and find out why you've been feeling like you have! Come on!.. Damn it! Say something! Anything!

"Aishiteru!!!"

.. Gre~at… I just had to say _that.. didn't I.. I think I was better off hitting my head against the tree for the rest of the day. _

I look at him. Well, he didn't leave at least. Then again, he wasn't really.. moving… much. I think he may be twitching a little. Maybe not.. 

"What… did you just say…?"

"Uhmm… Aishiteru?"

"This isn't a joke you moron! What the hell would posses you to say that?!"

Nice job.. now he's freaking out. Wonderful day, isn't it?

"Well… umm.. I said it because it's true.. at least.. I think it is.."

"What do you mean you _think_ it is?"

"Well, I've been feeling a bit.. weird.. around you lately. Okay, it's happened before… but not this much. It's well, weird. I can't stop thinking about.. err.. you. Every damn Shaman Fight, every damn argument, and every damn waking moment.. I'm thinking about _you_.. And I don't even know why!"

"…"

Way to go. You're talking like you don't give a damn about him. Great way to follow up on that outburst, Horohoro.

"Wait.. don't get me wrong. It's not like I don't care about you.. I mean.. well.. er.."

You're stuttering again… 

I take a deep breath, and try to calm down a bit.. 

"Look.."

I close my eyes, trying to avoid eye contact with him, so that I won't get side tracked and start stuttering again.. so that I can actually say what I want to.

"… lately, I've been getting really.. warm.. feeling when I'm around you. Before, I hated you.. then I envied you.. now.. I think that stepped up a little. I've been trying to figure out why you've been on my mind a lot, why I can't stop thinking about you.. but I think I know why, at least now I think I do."

I exhale.. now that wasn't so bad, was it? I open my eyes to see his expression. 

He speaks.

"I'm not quite sure what to tell you. Except.. why me?"

"Uhm.. well, before I just envied you. Ya know.. because of your power I guess. I admired how you never.. uh.. waivered, as you would say. You were strong, you knew it.. and you made sure everyone around you knew it too. I dunno why I would envy you for that. In the beginning, I thought you were an arrogant, egotistical, asshole for it."

"Oh.. _that's_ encouraging.."

"Sorry… it's just.. lately, that err.. well.. because you do that, I start to believe that you can handle everything… that I don't even have to worry about anything.. because you were strong.. because you could handle it. And because of that, I put all of my faith in you."

"…." 

He just looks at me…

I lean my head on the tree and look at the clouds while I continue.

"I think that's why I went insane when you, well, died. Because I put all my faith and beliefs in you, when you died, I lost everything. But when you came back, I started feeling a bit.. differently about you. I started noticing things about you that I never did before."

I turn my attention back on him.

"Did you know that you squint your eyes a tiny bit when you give a sort of caring expression? And that sometimes you smile in your sleep?"

He's glaring at me now.

"You watch me sleep?"

Wait—I said that, didn't I? Gre~at.. now he thinks you're an obsessed psycho-stalker.

"N-No! I mean.. sometimes I can't sleep at night, and well you know.. we share a room because we're on the same team and stuff.. and.. uhm.. sometimes I see you smiling.. uhmm.."

I look down at the ground, and I can feel the blood rushing to my cheeks.

"Oh…"

He sits down and leans against the tree… staring at the sky.

I continue.

"And I guess… ever since you died I mean.. I've worried that you'd well.. die again.. so I guess I watched you to look over you or something. I'm not quite sure why myself… and I think all of that eventually led to well.. you know".. 

I'm staring at the ground again.

"Why are you telling me all of this?"

"I dunno. I wasn't even sure if I.."

Why am I avoiding that word?.. Am I ashamed of it..? Sure it's a bit.. weird.. but.. Aww.. to hell with it all.

"..If I loved you.. or not.. so I came here to think it out. I don't even know if I was ever going to tell you.. but ya know.. you were here and saw me.. hitting my head on the tree.."

"Yeah… I was wondering why you were doing that.."

I turn to look at him.. I think I may be blushing.

"You were?"

He's stuttering.. just realizing what he just said..

"N-Not like _that_!"

"Oh.."

I look down at the ground yet again.. a bit disappointed.

He notices.

"It's just that not every day you see someone ranting while continuously bashing their head against a tree like that! It's not normal!"

"Yeah.. I guess… I just got frustrated 'cuz I couldn't figure out what the feelings that I had about you were.. but now I'm glad that you showed up.. since I told you.. I understand now.. thanks."

I smile at him.. I can tell that he's a bit confused and uncomfortable by the whole situation.. 

"Uhmm.. you're welcome.. I guess.."

"Hey.. what were you doing here anyway?"

he never really got to that part.. and I was wondering from the start.

"Neesan was talking to me about why I haven't got a girlfriend or some crap like that.. I just needed to get out of the hotel and clear my mind I guess.. then I find you hitting your head against a tree.. and telling me about how you love me.. ironic turn of events, isn't it?"

I can't help but laugh. He was right.. it _was _ironic.. and extremely funny. 

"It's not _that_ funny, you know.."

"I know..".. I calm down a bit and look into his eyes. Damn he's got beautiful eyes.. it's not every day you meet someone with golden eyes, ya know..

Now he _really looks uncomfortable.. I don't care. I approach him a bit.._

"Oi! What are you do—"

The next thing I know… My lips are pressed against his.. wait—I'm kissing him? Yup.. sure am.. 

Damn his lips are sweet.. weird… I savor the moment… for a good 30 seconds, at most.

I slowly move away.. now I know.. now I really understand my feelings.

He looks, well.. funny really, but he's pretty much petrified, bewildered, is blushing a bit.. and wide-eyed… quite amusing, actually.

I look at him for a bit then approach him again.. and whisper something in his ear.

  
"Aishiteru… Tao Ren…"

I get up.. and start walking away.. leaving him there.. not looking back..

…now I know…

***

Owari! 

Wow! That came out really well.. for a complete and total one-shot that I started at 10 at night on a Sunday.. ::looks at clock:: And it only took me an hour and a half to write! That's a record for me.. I think. I'm so proud of myself!... well, okay it still kinda sucked.. especially the title X.x… but still..  

Anyway, sorry for the extreme lack of narrative… but I think you understood it all, right? At least I hope you did. And it wasn't totally angsty! Wow! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it.. I had a bit of a hard time at some points.. but it's all good ^_^.. Reviews would be greatly appreciated!

Oyasumi Minna!


	2. Ren's POV

"Ode to a Tree"

-Vx Tao Ren xV

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King. Enough said.

Author's Notes: Due to an idea Yoh gave me that is just _looming over my head. I've decided to continue with this.. it's pretty much the same.. except now, it's Ren's P.O.V. ^_^ Wai!.. Yeah… again.. I'm not really sure why I'm doing this. I'm just sitting at my desk and listening to Yu-Gi-Oh! Music…. Which I've been doing for 2 hours since I came home at 12:30 today from school.. and I also figured that this is more entertaining than homework.._

Anyways, I'd like to thank all of my reviewers! Okay.. there aren't many since I posted this what? 3 days ago.. ::shrugs:: oh well!

**Mahojin**: You.. liked.. the title?... ::blinks:: WAI!! I'm glad _someone _out there likes it!! ^_^

**Hao-sama**** rulze the world: I'm glad you liked it.. I liked it too. **

**Itako**** no Anna: Okay.. I'm glad you liked it and all.. but.. err.. yeah.. I'll deal with you on Friday…**

**InsaneRenFan**: Aww.. Sankyuu!

**Kyrie**** Sanctus: Woah! Calm Down there! Seriously, breathing is good! Hehe.. the only thing I can really say is.. wow..^_^ (is 'awsomenessousity' even a word? Well I guess it is now.. lol)**

**Ren****-Tao: Okay.. I know ff.net was stupid and didn't post it up.. but I'll thank you anyway eventhough I have no idea what it said.. but I trust you when you said it was nice.. Sankyuu!! ^_^**

*******

**JSF**: Hmm… I actually just got your review now.. 8 hours after I started writing this.. which is why it's separated from the others.. (I had to put it on hold cuz I had to go to the city.. and just got back now.. at 10:30 pm.. @.@... [I started at around 2:30.. for no reason]).. Anyway.. I hope this answers your question.. please don't hate me if you don't like it X.x…

***

"Ode to a Tree" 

I need to get away for a while..

Why is she even bothering me with all of this?!

It's ridiculous.. why does it even matter now?!

Arghh!!!

I'm walking through the park to hopefully get some peace and quiet after listening to Neesan for about an hour. 

There's no one around.. good.. no one to bother me.

I'm walking towards this one hill with one single oak tree. It seems peaceful enough.. maybe I can get some sleep.

I approach the hill and hear a faint sound.. I try to identify it.. it sounds like someone chucking away at something.. whatever.. I shrug it off.

When I get to the hill.. I come to witness one of the last things I thought I would…

Horohoro.. slamming his head.. against a tree..

Wasn't Horohoro somewhat protective of nature? I guess he's just being stupid again.

"What on earth _are_ you doing?"

He stops from his.. er.. whatever the hell you would classify constantly hitting your head against a tree as.. and just turns and looks at me..

… he looks at me straight in the face.. with the stupidest face I have ever seen.. It's like he was so bewildered, you'd think his soul was sucked out of him or something..

He's still looking at me.. no.. he's _staring_ at me.. it's getting quite annoying, actually.

I shoot him a death glare so that he stops.. or before I murder him.. whichever comes first..

Damn! How long is he gonna sit there and stare at me?!?!?

"What the hell are you staring at me for?!?!"

He's _still _looking at me! What the hell is wrong with him?!

Maybe this wasn't the best place to be if I wanted to clear my mind.. God knows what happened to _his.._

"Whatever. I'm leaving. I didn't come here to get stared at by some brain-dead Ainu."

I turn my back and start to leave.. I probably only lake two steps when..

"No! Wait!!"

I stop.

So.. he's not _completely braindead.. _

What the hell does he want now? 

I turn around.

"So.. care to enlighten me with the revelation dawned upon you by continuously slamming your head against a tree?.. or are you just gonna sit there and stare at my face like you've been doing for the past 5 minutes?"

He just sits there and looks at me.. still.

".. Ri~ght.. I'm going now."

I turn to leave again..

Almost immediately..

"N-No! Wait!"

Argh! I turn around.. yet again.. and look at him.. no.. glare at him.. 

If he wants to be an idiot, he should go off and find Chocolove.. but not me!

"Look! If you want to say something to me, say it already! I don't have time for this!"

He's still looking at me with that stupid expression! 

I swear.. the world is out to get me today.. first it's Neesan.. now it's this guy.. I'm not putting up with this.

"Ugh.. err.."

Forget it.

There's no way in hell that I'm gonna tolerate this.. not today.. He's tried my patience long enough..

I turn around and start to yell.

"You know what! Forget it!"

I turn around and start to stomp off. 

I seriously need some peace around here… And I certainly wasn't going to get it anywhere near here. 

Especially.. when Horohoro is here trying to talk to me about God knows what.. but keeps stuttering like a fool!

There's no way in hell I'm going to put up with him today.

"Aishiteru!!!"

I stop.

What the hell did he say?

Aishiteru?!?!

What the hell--?!?!

"What… did you just say…?"

"Uhmm… Aishiteru?"

I feel like I'm seconds away from lunging at his throat. 

That stupid, mindless, git!! What the hell is he thinking.. saying something like that!

Then repeating it as if it were average and somewhat comical... and even as a second-guess question to himself!!!

"This isn't a joke you moron! What the hell would posses you to say that?!"

"Well… umm.. I said it because it's true.. at least.. I think it is.."

He what?

"What do you mean you _think_ it is?"

"Well, I've been feeling a bit.. weird.. around you lately. Okay, it's happened before… but not this much. It's well, weird. I can't stop thinking about.. err.. you. Every damn Shaman Fight, every damn argument, and every damn waking moment.. I'm thinking about _you_.. And I don't even know why!"

I don't say anything..

I can't even register it.. this one of the _last_ things I ever expected him to say.. not in a million years! Hao would have probably reincarnated himself 6 times over before I had expected _that_!

"Wait.. don't get me wrong. It's not like I don't care about you.. I mean.. well.. er.."

He's taking a deep breathe now.. probably to calm himself down to give me an explanation..

I _really_ don't like where this is going..

"Look.."

He's being serious now.. 

It looks like I'm not leaving here after all.. Plus.. I'm kinda interested in what he has to say.. no one tells you "Aishiteru" out of nowhere, just for kicks, right?

"… lately, I've been getting really.. warm.. feeling when I'm around you. Before, I hated you.. then I envied you.. now.. I think that stepped up a little. I've been trying to figure out why you've been on my mind a lot, why I can't stop thinking about you.. but I think I know why, at least now I think I do."

Wait a second.. 'warm feeling'??

He _envied_ me? There are other people he could have envied.. why was it me, of all people? 

He hated me, I hated him.. "Aishiteru" was written _anywhere_ in this!

"I'm not quite sure what to tell you. Except.. why me?"

"Uhm.. well, before I just envied you. Ya know.. because of your power I guess. I admired how you never.. uh.. waivered, as you would say. You were strong, you knew it.. and you made sure everyone around you knew it too. I dunno why I would envy you for that. In the beginning, I thought you were an arrogant, egotistical, asshole for it."

Nice justification there, Horohoro.. "I drew your name out of a hat" probably has more impact then your last choice of words..

"Oh.. _that's_ encouraging.."

"Sorry… it's just.. lately, that err.. well.. because you do that, I start to believe that you can handle everything… that I don't even have to worry about anything.. because you were strong.. because you could handle it. And because of that, I put all of my faith in you."

He.. put all of his faith.. in me?

I never realized he did that…

He leans back on the tree and continues to talk.

"I think that's why I went insane when you, well, died. Because I put all my faith and beliefs in you, when you died, I lost everything. But when you came back, I started feeling a bit.. differently about you. I started noticing things about you that I never did before."

He looks to me.. with a different  expression.. it's kind of a combination of caring and insightful..

…it's different..

I've never seen this side of Horohoro before..

"Did you know that you squint your eyes a tiny bit when you give a sort of caring expression? And that sometimes you smile in your sleep?"

…

Did I know _what_?!!

He watches me sleep, too?!

That's not something I'd want to know.

I glare at him. He definitely notices.

"You watch me sleep?"

He's starting to panic a bit. I think he just realized what he said.

"N-No! I mean.. sometimes I can't sleep at night, and well you know.. we share a room because we're on the same team and stuff.. and.. uhm.. sometimes I see you smiling.. uhmm.."

He just embarrassed himself.

He's looking down at the ground and I can see him blushing a bit.

"Oh.." is all I find myself saying.

This whole situation is really something.. unusual…

I sit back.. kinda like how he did before..

And start to think about the whole thing…

"And I guess… ever since you died I mean.. I've worried that you'd well.. die again.. so I guess I watched you to look over you or something. I'm not quite sure why myself… and I think all of that eventually led to well.. you know"..

He's looking at the ground again..

As I think about all of this.. there's one thing I can't really figure out.

"Why are you telling me all of this?"

Why _was_ he telling me all of this? The whole thing didn't make too much sense to me. But Horohoro seemed to know what he was talking about. 

I just continue to listen to his story.

"I dunno. I wasn't even sure if I.."

"..If I loved you.. or not.. so I came here to think it out. I don't even know if I was ever going to tell you.. but ya know.. you were here and saw me.. hitting my head on the tree.."

That's right.. the tree. So I guess _this_ is why he was slamming his head against the tree. 

To clear his mind. Kind of like why I came here.

"Yeah… I was wondering why you were doing that.."

Now he's looking at me again.. and he's blushing at me.. again…

"You were?"

I realize what I had just said.

"N-Not like _that_!"

"Oh.."

I see him looking down at the ground.. _yet__ again.. and is looking quite.. err.. depressed.._

Ugh.. why me?

"It's just that not every day you see someone ranting while continuously bashing their head against a tree like that! It's not normal!"

Wait! Why am I justifying myself to him?! What did I even do that needed justifying?! 

Arghh!! This whole situation is making me crazy?! Why am I letting it get to me?!

"Yeah.. I guess… I just got frustrated 'cuz I couldn't figure out what the feelings that I had about you were.. but now I'm glad that you showed up.. since I told you.. I understand now.. thanks."

I just look at him.. I'm seriously wondering what the hell is going on with me today…

This whole damn day is confusing! Arghh!! 

But.. well.. the tone in which he said that was so.. err.. soft.. I really can't help but be somewhat affected by it.. 

But I'm still confused over all of this.. I don't know why…

"Uhmm.. you're welcome.. I guess.."

"Hey.. what were you doing here anyway?"

God that's right.. Neesan.. I almost forgot why I had come here.. Why the hell am I _still_ here, anyway?

"Neesan was talking to me about why I haven't got a girlfriend or some crap like that.. I just needed to get out of the hotel and clear my mind I guess.. then I find you hitting your head against a tree.. and telling me about how you love me.. ironic turn of events, isn't it?"

Come to think of it.. it was a bit funny.. but not really funny 'haha'.. like funny amusing.. 

Horohoro is laughing like it was the funniest thing he'd ever heard, however.. ri~ght.. I think he forgot how to breathe.. it looks as if he's gonna have a heart attack cuz he's laughing so much..

"It's not _that_ funny, you know.."

"I know.."

He did? Could have fooled me…

Now he's staring at my face again! Dear God! What's with the obsession with my face today! 

Now he's approaching me..

Awkward is an extreme understatement for this current situation..

..he's still coming towards me..

"Oi! What are you do—"

The next thing I know.. He pressed his lips against mine.. and is seemingly enjoying it.. 

Holy shit! The bastard is kissing me! And he's enjoying it, too!

I'm too shocked to do anything, and my body isn't responding at all.. but I'm really afraid that there's one part of my mind that doesn't want to do anything to stop it.. 

Needless to say, I must look like a fool. My body isn't moving.. my eyes are widened from the overall shock of what the Ainu-baka just did.. and I'm probably twitching or something like that.. God damn…

He looks at me for a bit, then moves towards me again.. but this time.. he whispers something in my ear…

"Aishiteru… Tao Ren…"

He gets up and walks away.. and doesn't look back..

As he leaves, I get the feeling back in my body and try to.. er.. recover… but as he leaves there's a tiny voice in the back of my mind that I'd prefer to ignore right about now.. I think I will.. but it's so damn annoying! It's screaming in my God-forsaken mind, "No! Wait!".. kinda like what Horohoro kept saying to me earlier..

Arghh!!!! Damn it!!!!!

I feel like slamming my head against the tree to drive away these thoughts that are undoubtedly there..

But as I turn around to look at the tree.. I notice something.. 

.. it looks like.. it kinda looks like a dent..

… it's from where Horohoro was slamming his head… 

I blink.. and think about the situation.. 

I get up and decide to go back to Neesan.. maybe her rantings and a cold glass of Milk would clear my mind.. 

.. God I hope so.. or else there may be another dent in that freakin' tree…

*** 

Owari! 

Wow! That made no sense at all! Okay.. I had a bit of trouble.. since I really don't have a liking for RenxHoro.. but I tried to make everyone happy.. See how nice I'm trying to be.. ::sighs:: I think I confused  myself when writing it.. Aiiee!! I hope you liked it.. and please review if you did.. it'd make my day a whole lot better.. since I just spent 2 hours on a bus at 4:00 and and hour on the subway at 10:00 (Damn NYC public transportation.. I was waiting for my life to end on that damn bus! Aiee!!!).. and the damn store didn't have my Hao-Sama shoes!! Arghhh!!! I have to wait a month 'till I can try to buy them again!!! Aiiieeee!!!! ::goes off to slam head on wall:: 

Oh yeah.. did anyone happen to catch that in Chapter 1.. Horohoro doesn't say Ren's name at all until the ending when he says, "Aishiteru…" again? Huh, Huh?! Did you catch it?! I did that on purpose by the way.. ::sighs:: none of you probably caught it.. I just wanted to point it out ^_^

Oyasumi to Arigatou Minna!


	3. Yoh's POV

"Ode to a Tree"

-Vx Tao Ren xV

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King. Enough said.

Author's Note: Okay… I was contemplating writing a third chapter for this.. but I really.. uhmm.. don't like RenxHoro that much [Don't hurt me! I don't know why.. but I find it a bit.. strange.. sumimase.. although I do like HoroxRen! ^_^;;.. heh heh..].. so I wasn't sure if I would.. but thanks to some random inspiration from Yoh today, I have decided to write a surprise chapter 3… in Yoh's P.O.V… you're all probably thinking, "What?! Where the hell did Yoh show up in all of this?!".. well.. all I can say is.. "You'll see…."  

Other Notes: Oh yeah.. my updates are going to come less and less [Well, I don't really update much anyway.. ::sighs::], since I don't have the internet anymore.. Arghh!! And the school computer has a strange lock on FanFiction.net.. for whatever reason.. So I'm trying to make an effort to freeload at Anna's house to get these updates and stories and stuff up for posting. Maybe once a week or once every two weeks or something.. ::sighs:: Oh well.. just to let my devoted fan people (I'm on a sugar high… and as Anna said it today, I'm completely useless when I'm on a sugar high.. so prepare for randomness.. I think..) know.. ne? 

Oh yeah.. I'de like to thank my reviewers again! And sumimase.. If you didn't post your review before October 25th (the day I found out my cable modem was missing.. and on Seto-Sama's birthday too.. how depressing…)... I have no idea that you reviewed.. x.X.. but Sankyuu anyway!!!

**Ren****-Tao: Aww.. don't mind my depression.. I live like 5 blocks away form Anna anyway, I can come and torment her whenever I want! ^_^.. Anyways, Kawaii ja nai ka? Hehe ^_^ I'm really starting to like working on this fic.. Sankyuu!!!!!!**

**InsaneRenFan**: Yay!!!! Oh I just feel like I have to comment about the script of the show thing.. I found that a HUGE compliment!!! Sankyuu!!! I'm a total freak when it comes to accuracy and IC-ness..  Favorite Stories? Waiii!!!!! ^_^

**JSF: I like that quote too.. hehe ^_^… I love Bocchama when he's all confused.. he's soo cute that way! ^_^**

**Hao-sama**** rulze the world: DUDE! I'm glad you liked it! Hehe ^_^.. I hope you like chapter too.. Have a nice day!!!**

**Liyh**: Actually, I don't know.. I don't have very high expectations of myself.. but I'm really happy that you loved it.. [Dude, did I just say "happy"? ::blinks::]

**Vampire of the Light: Uh.. s'ok.. People mistake me for someone else all the time! Okay.. no they don't.. but still..  Waii!! So many people love this story! Shiawase!**

**Maliksgirl**: Ahh!! Horo!! I forgot if you reviewed the second chapter.. although I think you did cuz I kinda remember you mentioning a third chapter.. and if you didn't, then I'm losing my mind.. ::sighs:: Anyway… here's the third chapter, if you requested it ^_^;;, and I hope it isn't too random and complete;y not what you wanted and uhm… stuff.. err.. yeah.. 

I think that's everyone.. well, everyone that I can remember.. if I missed some people.. I'm sorryyy~~~!!!!!!!! [::blinks:: Oh great, I sound like Ritsu, don't I Horo?.. Arghh!!!!].. Anyway, that's enough ranting for now.. here's the chapter… Enjoy onegai shimasu!!!!!!!

*** 

"Ode to a Tree"

"Naa.. I think today is going to rain or something…"

"Why do you say that, Yoh-dono?"

"It's not every day Anna lets me take a break from roadwork and training… something bad is probably going to happen instead…"

"Or maybe Anna-dono is trying to be nicer to you.. "

"Ah.. or.. maybe… she's updating my training menu… or something like that."

"Ah.. sou de gazaru ka…."

"Ma.. nanto ka naru sa.."

I lay back behind this giant, really thick tree that I found while walking through the local park. I'm not even sure why there's a park in Patch Village.. but there is… And for some reason, I didn't really feel like going to the cemetery [Ren: Okay.. bear with me.. lets just say there's a cemetery at Patch Village too.. just to make my life easier]. I thought something interesting was going to happen today.. something different.. and I thought it would be fun. So I went to the park instead, the last time I was anywhere near something that resembled a park, my grandfather threw me into a lake, hit me over the head, and told me that I could never become Shaman King… but that was what? 11, 12 years ago? 

This grass is really comfy.. much more comfortable then at the cemetery.. then again.. everything at the cemetery is either dead, or close to dying.. it's a nice change.. it reminds me of the feeling when we were all together before going to China.. we were all together.. and it was nice.. except no Anna, Manta, Tamao, Ren, Horohoro, Pilica, or Ryu.. so it's much quieter than that time. I can't help but drift off into a deep sleep.. I can barely hear Amidamaru speaking anymore… 

~Three Hours Later~

_BANG…__ BANG…_

Huh? I wake up.. though still half asleep.. I can feel my head pounding.. and I don't know why. My vision is kinda blurred.. and I have no idea what time it is.. eventhough it's still clearly daytime.. I'd guess around lunchtime… maybe that's why I'm a little hungry.. 

_BANG… BANG…_

Ouch! Why is my head hurting?! I sit up, now leaning against the giant tree.. that was easily 3 feet wide.. maybe more.. and put my hand on my head.. hopefully to ease the throbbing pain.. 

_BANG… BANG…_

What the? Now my back is hurting.. I sit up straight. And stare at the tree… I put my hand on the bark.. trying to figure out if there was something in it that was attacking me or something…

_BANG… BANG…_

"This tree…", I say in a low voice.. Amidamaru's hitodama appearing by my hand..

"What about this tree.. Yoh-dono…"

"This weird vibration is coming from the tree…"

"Vibration?"

_BANG… BAMG…_

Now I hear something, too.. I didn't notice before.. probably because I was still asleep. But now I can hear it.. It's strange.. like maybe.. hitting..?

"Do you hear that, Yoh-dono?"

"Yeah.. You hear it, too.. Amidamaru?"

"Yes, It seems to also come from the tree…"

"Lets try to be quiet.. so we can figure out what it is..", I start to whisper.

"Okay.. Yoh-dono..", Amidamaru is whispering too..

_BANG… BANG…_

"Argh!!!!"

"What—" _BANG__… "the hell—" __BANG…"is wrong—" _BANG… _"with me?!" _BANG…__

What? That voice.. is that..

"Amidamaru…", I whisper to my mochirei, "is that…"

"Horohoro-dono?", he replies…

"Yeah… lets listen to find out what he's doing.."

"Whatever you say.. Yoh-dono.. I am curious myself.."

The sound.. which I now figure out is probably Horohoro, hitting his fist… or even his head… on the bark of the tree, continues for a couple of more seconds, until I hear something else. Someone else..

"What on earth _are you doing?".._

"Yoh-dono.. are wa.."

"Ren…"

Definitely. That was definitely Ren. Pretty much no one can mistake his voice. I can't help but listen to the oncoming conversation. Omoshiroi mitai na… 

There's silence for a long time… a really long time.. did they leave? No. I don't think they did. I don't want to stick my head out to see. If they're still there.. then Ren will definitely see me.. then maybe I was better off with Anna's special training course.. I sit near the side of the tree.. careful to keep myself hidden.. and listen carefully, with Amidamaru.. still in hitodama mode, and anxiously wait for something to happen.

"What the hell are you staring at me for?!?!?"

That was Ren again.. maybe that's why there wasn't any speaking.. Horohoro was.. staring.. at Ren? Wait a minute! Why would Horohoro be staring at Ren?! And staring at what? His face.. his.. wait.. I'm not gonna go there.. it's a bit.. unpleasant… to be thinking about these things during the day.. 

More silence… what is it with the silence?! Normally, Ren and Horohoro can't go a minute without some sort of arguing.. this is definitely.. different..

"Whatever. I'm leaving. I didn't come here to be stared at by some brain-dead Ainu."

Oo~h.. Ren is pissed now. Well.. it's not hard to piss Ren off.. it's quite easy. Especially if you're Horohoro.. but why hasn't Horo been talking? I mean.. first he woke me up, cuz he was hitting his head on an innocent tree for no reason.. wait—wasn't Horohoro like.. protective of nature or something? Why was he abusing the poor tree like that? Aww.. poor tree.. Pilica may yell at him for that later.. well.. maybe not.. I bet Kororo is upset.. although it's not like he was burning a fuki leaf or anything.. but it's still a part of nature, right?It's not like Horohoro to be acting all silent and.. weird.. like this..—

"No! Wait!"

Huh? What was I saying.. or well.. thinking.. Oh yeah! The tree! No wait—not the tree.. Ren.. Ren and Horohoro.. Horohoro.. Oh yeah! I just heard Horohoro.. what did he say? Ahhh!! I forgot what he said!!! 

"Amidamaru!" I try to be quiet.. I don't think the other two heard me..

"Nani de gozaru ka, Yoh-dono?"

"Uhm.. what do you think is going on?", I try not to sound like I haven't been paying attention.. although I wasn't.. I don't think Amidamaru noticed..

"Well… ano Ren was about to leave.. and Horohoro-dono told him to wait..", Amidamaru is looking a bit suspicious.. Oh well.. wait a second—

"Huh? Why would Horohoro want Ren to stay?", it was a bit weird.. for Horohoro anyway.. it's not something he would normally do, right?

"Hmm.. well now that you mention it…"—

"So.. care to enlighten me with the revelation dawned upon you by continuously slamming your head against a tree?.. or are you just gonna sit there and stare at my face like you've been doing for the past 5 minutes?"

Oh wow… Ren is really mad.. Hmm.. and Horohoro isn't really talking much, is he? That's really strange. Oh wait.. so it _was_ his head that he was hitting against the poor, innocent tree. I really wanna peek over to see what's happening.. but Ren will definitely see me.. and.. that won't end well. It's too bad. All I can do is listen… 

"Ri~ght.. I'm going now."

Hmm.. is it just me.. or is Ren acting a tiny bit weird, too. I mean.. I know he gets mad easily.. but it's kinda like he was mad when he first showed up.. but if he were.. he probably would have been grumbling about it.. or.. maybe he was.. I don't think so though.. this is really strange.. And I don't think Amidamaru understands it more than I do.. 

"N-No! Wait!"

He~h.. This is really strange.. Horohoro definitely isn't acting like himself. He never stuttered like that.. okay.. maybe once or twice.. but his tone of voice is different, too.  It's.. sorta… desperate? No.. it can't be.. but it's very.. different.

"Naa.. Amidamaru.. is it me, or does Horohoro seem a bit.. weird..?"

"Do you mean the way he's acting? It is a bit strange of Horohoro-dono to sound a bit desperate and.. well.. confused like that.."

"Confused? You think so…?" He~h.. This is getting weird. I better pay attention if I wanna know what's going on.

"Look! If you want to say something to me, say it already! I don't have time for this!"

I just listen on in silence… I don't want to think too much.. it may complicate things even more.. Plus Ren's voice is getting more aggressive.. and Horohoro isn't saying anything much.. maybe _this_ is the 'different' thing that I sensed was going to happen this morning…

"Ugh… err…"

Horo.. what's wrong with you?

"Grr…"

"You know what! Forget it!"

Ren is definitely stomping off.. I can hear it from here. I don't hear anything from Horohoro.. has he been moving or anything? I want to know.. I want to see.. but again.. I'm not going to risk being see—"

"Aishiteru!!!"

Eh?

"Eh?" I stare at Amidamaru with a very confused look.. he looks exactly the same..

"Eeeeehhhh~~~~~!", We say in unison.. We're still whispering.. but shocked none the less..

"What… did you just say…?" 

Oh right.. Ren.. Ohh.. I really don't think he handled that any better than we did.. I still can't register it.. wait! Horo just said 'Aishiteru' to.. to Ren?!?!?!

"Uhmm… Aishiteru?"

Uhm.. is he serious? He kinda just said that like it was a mistake the first time he said it.. exactly what is he thinking, anyway?

 "This isn't a joke you moron! What the hell would posses you to say that?!"

Hmm.. Ren isn't really taking it in either, now is he? I think he's kinda freaked out.. Although it doesn kinda explain why Horohoro was acting a bit strange before.. hmm…

"Well… umm.. I said it because it's true.. at least.. I think it is.."

Wow.. this uhm.. well.. big. I don't think anyone could have seen this one coming.. I mean.. Horohoro respects Ren.. I guess everyone can see that, no matter how much they fight.. but.. the fact that Horohoro may.. _love him?.. That's.. big…_

"What do you mean you _think_ it is?"

Hmm.. well… Ren has a point. This is kind of a major thing.. among our group I guess… it wouldn't really help to say it then not mean and.. then it'd be weird and stuff.. and that wouldn't be good. Nope.

"Well, I've been feeling a bit.. weird.. around you lately. Okay, it's happened before… but not this much. It's well, weird. I can't stop thinking about.. err.. you. Every damn Shaman Fight, every damn argument, and every damn waking moment.. I'm thinking about _you_.. And I don't even know why!"

"…"

Horohoro… I never really saw this side of Horohoro before. I mean, I've seen him deal with hard personal issues and things like that.. especially since we got to Patch Village… but nothing like this.. Come to think of it.. Ren hasn't dealt with anything like this either.. other than the whole ordeal with his father.. not really. Well.. there was that whole thing with Chrome.. but for now.. let's not count that, because he was dead at the time… Come to think of it.. this kind of situation is new to all of us..

"Wait.. don't get me wrong. It's not like I don't care about you.. I mean.. well.. er.."

I guess now it's Ren's turn to be silent.. out of all of us.. he doesn't really show his emotions much.. come to think of it. Well.. other than his anger, of course.. he expresses that very well.. but I don't think anyone has really said that they cared about him or anything.. presumably other than his sister.. I've never even said it.. not straight out like that…

"Look.."

"… lately, I've been getting really.. warm.. feeling when I'm around you. Before, I hated you.. then I envied you.. now.. I think that stepped up a little. I've been trying to figure out why you've been on my mind a lot, why I can't stop thinking about you.. but I think I know why, at least now I think I do."

"Horohoro-dono…."

I smile.. Amidamaru's thinking the same thing I am.. it's really good of Horohoro to talk about that. Eventhough Ren could totally reject him and beat him up. Wait—let's not think about that.. think about.. happy things.. happy things like.. like.. Ren will.. totally erm.. accept him and they'll live happily ever after and be last seen running through a field of flowers.. or.. fuki leaves.. or.. not. Definitely not.

"I'm not quite sure what to tell you. Except.. why me?"

Mou.. I guess Ren _is really thinking about it.. I think he's taking it really well, actually. I don't really know what I'd do if someone like erm.. Ryu.. no. no.. _definitely_ not Ryu.. uhm.. no, not Anna.. not Faust.. Hao? Eeeee… not Hao.. how about.. Manta? Yeah.. I don't really know what I'd do if Manta, my best friend came up to me and said that. Gives you something to think about.. sorta…_

But then again.. it's Ren we're talking about here.. so.. no one really knows what he's feeling.. except him. 

"Uhm.. well, before I just envied you. Ya know.. because of your power I guess. I admired how you never.. uh.. waivered, as you would say. You were strong, you knew it.. and you made sure everyone around you knew it too. I dunno why I would envy you for that. In the beginning, I thought you were an arrogant, egotistical, asshole for it."

Huh? You just proclaimed your love for someone and now you're talking about how you thought they were an asshole? Hmm.. interesting methods Horohoro.. I get what you were trying to say.. but that wasn't very nice…

"Oh.. _that's_ encouraging.."

Well.. Ren _does have a point there Horo… _

"Sorry… it's just.. lately, that err.. well.. because you do that, I start to believe that you can handle everything… that I don't even have to worry about anything.. because you were strong.. because you could handle it. And because of that, I put all of my faith in you."

"…."  
Horohoro.. I really never knew that Horohoro can handle situations like this so well.. emotionally anyway.. his choice of words could be better at times.. but I'm really surprised.. 

 "I think that's why I went insane when you, well, died. Because I put all my faith and beliefs in you, when you died, I lost everything. But when you came back, I started feeling a bit.. differently about you. I started noticing things about you that I never did before."

"Did you know that you squint your eyes a tiny bit when you give a sort of caring expression? And that sometimes you smile in your sleep?"

That he smiles in his sleep? Awww.. that's cute.. wait a minute.. Horohoro.. you watch.. Ren.. when he's.. asleep…? Now that's just.. disturbing!

"You watch me sleep?"

Yup. He's pissed again. Just like Ren is supposed to be.. otherwise it's weird.. Uhm.. I think.. Well.. come on! The guy watches him when he's asleep.. that's not a thing that you'd want to know.. I think… Wait--!! Horohoro lived with me an Anna for a while… didn't he? No! No! It's different.. It's to~tally different! Okay.. Yeah.. 

"N-No! I mean.. sometimes I can't sleep at night, and well you know.. we share a room because we're on the same team and stuff.. and.. uhm.. sometimes I see you smiling.. uhmm.."

Hehe! He's embarrassed!!! How cu~te! Hahaha! Well, I guess what he said is okay.. 

"And I guess… ever since you died I mean.. I've worried that you'd well.. die again.. so I guess I watched you to look over you or something. I'm not quite sure why myself… and I think all of that eventually led to well.. you know"

Wow.. I never really thought of it that way. I think Horohoro is the only one who did. I guess we all just assumed that Ren was Ren and he couldn't be defeated easily.. even after he comes back from death. Which is a little ironic in it's own way.. weird… this really making me think.. I didn't know that Horohoro could be this.. well.. insightful.. I don't think anyone knows.. not even Pilica…

"Why are you telling me all of this?"

"I dunno. I wasn't even sure if I.."

"..If I loved you.. or not.. so I came here to think it out. I don't even know if I was ever going to tell you.. but ya know.. you were here and saw me.. hitting my head on the tree.."

Hitting his head on the tree? Oh yeah!! The tree!! Aww you poor tree.. Wait.. why am I talking to the tree? Well.. I'm not really talking to it.. I'm thinking to it.. Wait.. that doesn't make sense either.. Huh? Why is Amidamaru looking at me like I grew an extra head?... or like I have some kind of unnatural growth on my face?.. It's probably because I'm sitting here and arguing with myself, isn't it? Yeah.. that's it.. I should stop right about now.. shouldn't I?

"Uhm.. Yoh-dono… you look a bit confused.. are you okay?"

"Ah.. shinpai suru na.. Ehehehe…"

"Yeah… I was wondering why you were doing that.."

Huh? Doing what? Oh yeah! The tree!! He was hitting his head on the tree.. 

"N-Not like _that_!"

Hehehe.. Ren's embarrassed now.. That's kind of funny. I really wanna see his face.. but I can't.. it's not fair.. Ma.. I guess just listening to it is alright.. at least I'm here, ne?

"Oh…"

"It's just that not every day you see someone ranting while continuously bashing their head against a tree like that! It's not normal!"

Aw.. that was I little mean.. Isn't like that you indirectly calling him an abnormal weirdo who is suffering from mild schizophrenia? Amidamaru's looking at me again.. maybe I should leave.. Wait a minute.. I can't leave! Even if I wanted to, I can't.. If I walk away from behind the tree.. I'll come into plain sight of Ren and possible Horohoro! Oh well.. no choice but to sit here and enjoy the soap opera… 

"Yeah.. I guess… I just got frustrated 'cuz I couldn't figure out what the feelings that I had about you were.. but now I'm glad that you showed up.. since I told you.. I understand now.. thanks."

"Uhmm.. you're welcome.. I guess.."

Hehe.. this is nice.. sorta.. at first, it was really.. _really_ weird.. but now I got used to it. It's not really all _that bad, is it? I think it's sorta sweet.. in it's own.. uhm.. way. I guess the only thing this hangs on is Ren. _

I really give Ren credit, though.. and Horohoro, too.. I guess it takes a really brave person to admit feelings like that. 

"Hey.. what were you doing here anyway?"

That's right! We know why Horohoro came here.. but Ren kinda popped up out of nowhere, didn't he? And I thought that Ren much preferred dark places like cemeteries and other deserted places where he could think.. well.. during the night anyway.. What wouid he be doing at lunchtime, out of nowhere, going to a park, in Patch Village..? It's.. un-Ren-like.. 

"Neesan was talking to me about why I haven't got a girlfriend or some crap like that.. I just needed to get out of the hotel and clear my mind I guess.. then I find you hitting your head against a tree.. and telling me about how you love me.. ironic turn of events, isn't it?"

I try to hold in my laughter.. Amidamaru is smirking, too..

"He's absolutely right, Yoh-dono.. it's quite funny…"

I try not to crack up, too.. eventhough they haven't been hearing our whispers.. we can't take a chance on being discovered.. God knows what they'd do to us..

Well, Horohoro is laughing really loudly.. and.. a lot.. since it's so loud.. I let a couple of laughs out.. but no one heard.. he's still laughing, too…

"It's not _that funny, you know.."_

It _was funny, though…_

"I know.."

Aww.. there it is again.. the silence.. the silence from before has come to swallow my curiosity whole! I can't stand it.. it's.. it's nerve-wracking! 

Now I can hear ruffling.. hmm? What could that be? It's not a lot..  I'm guessing that Horohoro is doing something now.. the ruffling is probably from that winter coat he wears.. 

"Oi! What are you do—"

Ren? What happened? His speech was muffled during the end so I couldn't hear it… Wait a minute? Muffled….. ruffling…. 'Oi.. what are you do—'.. 'doing was probably what he was saying.. soo.. uh oh… is Horohoro.. 

I can't stand it.. I have to see.. I have to.. I carefully lay down on the grass.. trying not to make a sound.. thankfully a tee shirt and sweatpants doesn't make much noise on grassy surfaces.. I then slide to the side of the tree.. just enough so that I can see what's happening.. I stop as soon as my eyes clear the side of the tree.. and I came face to face with the strangest sight I have ever seen…

It was Horohoro.. who was kissing… yep.. kissing Ren.. who was wide-eyed, paralyzed, and I think may be twitching.. but I can't see too well.. My God this is strange..

I quickly slide back to my previous place on the other side of the tree and I probably have the most hocked expression on my face.. I'll tell Amidamaru about it later.. His hitodama is floating around my head mouthing out 'what is it?'.. since it's too quiet to whisper anything.. 

I think Horohoro has just stopped kissing Ren.. Man that sounds weird.. I can hear footsteps within the silence.. I'm guessing it's Horohoro.. since Ren's shoes don't make too much noise.. 

"Aishiteru… Tao Ren…"

The footsteps are fading now.. but I'm pretty sure Ren is still standing there. Probably. 

I lean up against the tree and just think about what happened.. This was _definitely_ the thing that was going to happen today.. That one thing that replaced my roadwork.. the thing that was different.. Heh.. I don't think I'm going to tell anyone.. this is something that they should figure out.. Over time I may forget anyway.. Ma.. toriaezu.. Nanto ka naru sa… zettai ni.. 

I close my eyes again.. and fall into yet another sleep.. uncaring if Ren was there or not.. if he'll find me later.. 

… Everything will work out… definitely…

*** 

Owari!!

Oh wow.. now _that was pointless! I think I know why I never write anything in Yoh's P.O.V… Because I don't understand him at all!!!!_

 Aiiieee!! It really wasn't _that_ bad.. but I may have been able to get it better.. if I understood Yoh's mentality.. which I don't.. so I'm not quite sure about that. I think that the randomness is kinda funny.. but I tried to make Yoh insightful at points.. but not too insightful.. even though he is insightful.. a lot.. I was just thinking about how funny Yoh was in the beginning of the series (Even though this is a manga-based fic) when he was a bit uhm.. yeah.. I cant find the proper word for it.. but I think I ended up making him seem like an airhead X.X…. ::falls over:: Ahh!! Forgive me!! Anyway..  Please review.. If you liked it.. let me know.. (Even though I can only check ff.net during my photography class..) I may just attempt to write another Yoh P.O.V. some day.. ^_^.. 

Arigatou Gozaimasu yo! 


	4. Yoh's POV Translations

"Ode to a Tree"

-Vx Tao Ren xV

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King. Enough said.

---

Okay, this isn't really an update, but since I've been trying to figure out how to conclude this getting-old-fast fic, I felt that I needed to do this first.

I feel that I shouldn't be making excuses, but I apologize for the massive amount of Japanese in Chapter 3.. but you see, it was kind of an emergency exit for me. Yoh's P.O.V hurts my head!! I can't understand his mentality at all! So! What I do, is adapt to his dialect, which is strangely fun to do, and just imitate whatever he would say in that particular situation (i.e. Yoh tends to say "Naa" a lot.. and he talks a bit slow in his own right, which led to more "…"s than what I usually use).. which helped me more than once in Chapter 3 to help the story progress when I got stuck. So! I now conclude my pitiful excuse and move on to the actual translations!

---

(In order of appearance)

Amidamaru: "Sou de gozaru ka"

-I'm not sure if this is exactly how you spell it, but it's pretty much "That's probably right" when considering the context that I used it. It sound a bit strange because it's Amidamaru's dialect, from 600 years ago.

Yoh: "Nanto ka naru sa"

-This is Yoh's favorite phrase. He says it quite often in the anime. It plainly means, "Everything will be alright". The "Ma" I put in front kind of turns it into "Well.. everything with be alright.".. or something like that.

Yoh: "Omoshiroi mitai na.."

-This line I honestly have no idea why I put in Japanese. So, I apologize for this one. It was probably an attempt to get into Yoh's dialect for IC effects.. for myself anyway. This one means "Looks pretty interesting.." which sounds weird now that I put it into English. Maybe that's why I put it in Japanese..

Yoh: "Ah.. shinpai suru na.. Ehehehehe"

-This is pretty much classic Shaman King dialogue for Yoh, Ren, and Horohoro (Exculding Yoh's trademark laugh). "Shinpai suru na" is "Don't worry" in a dialect common to anime guys… especially Yoh, Ren, and Horo when it comes to Shaman King in particular.

Random terminology: hitodama

-Literally translated into "Person ball", but for Shaman King, it's translated into "Spirit Ball", as in "Spirit Ball Mode" or "Hitodama Mode" in Japanese, when Amidamaru, Bason, and Tokageroh appear to be floating heads. Just for those who may not know this.

Yoh: "Torieazu.. Nanto ka naru sa... zettai ni.."

-This is basically the Japanese version of the last line of the chapter. "At any rate.. Everything will be alright... definitely..". Yoh never actually said "Nanto ka naru sa" with "zettai ni" at the end, adding the "definitely" part to it.. but given the situation, I thought that adding it contributed to the sweetness of the situation, for some reason it has more depth if it's coming from Yoh.. to me anyway.

---

So there you have it! I believe that's all of the major Japanese that I used, excluding some random "Ma"s that I threw in along the way, which don't make too much of a difference, translation-wise. Fine, it makes no difference.

Anyway, hopefully this is helpful, even though you all probably forgot about the third chapter since I posted it such a long time ago. I'm really sorry that it took me so long to get the translations up!! But now that there's no school, I'll probably be updating much more frequently.

Thank you all for reading my fics! I appreciate it a lot!

-Vx Tao Ren xV


	5. Alternate Ending 1

"Ode to a Tree"

-Vx Tao Ren xV

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King. Enough said.

Author's Notes: Okay.. I'm going to try and finish this fic in a manner that pleases everyone. So, as a result, I've decided to write two endings, HoroxRen, and HoroxRenxHoro... Again, I don't particularly like RenxHoro, so I'm gonna try my best on that ending. So, today I present to you, Alternate Ending #1: HoroxRen! (In Horohoro's P.O.V.).. Enjoy!

---

"Ode to a Tree"

Quiet. Peace and quiet.

This is pretty weird for it to be this quiet in here. This is our room after all, Me, Ren, and Chocolove.... Me and.. Ren...

..Ren......

It's weird. I don't exactly regret doing what I did earlier.. then again, it probably just meant the collapse of our friendship. The worst that can happen is that Ren go off on a rampage and kill me. Oh well, at least I'm not confused anymore. At least I'll die happy.

For some reason, I'm not so much worried that he'll kill me, at least it'll be painless.. as painless as being killed can get anyway. I'm more worried that he'll hurt me. I guess I didn't quite think about that part before.

"Of course he doesn't feel the same way you moron!"

Oh shit.. I curse to myself.. "Did I just say that out loud?"

"Yes. You did."

 I can't feel anything. I feel completely empty, completely drained, I can feel my face pale as I realize who has just added his presence to the room.

"Oh.."

That's all I find myself saying..

"You do know that you've shot my day down to hell, right?"

Why am I surprised? I know Ren well enough by now. I should've expected him to get mad, to complain, to make me feel terrible.. it's all part of his character. It's what makes Ren, well.. Ren. I'm surprised he hasn't killed me by now. Although, with my back faced to him, he wouldn't. He wouldn't kill someone behind their back, he's proud like that. He wouldn't let himself, he'd much rather the victim know who's killing him, see the face of his murder as the last thing they ever see. And also, he'd rather them die with some feeling of certainty, as opposed to a sneak attack, not fully understanding why you're dead later. He of all people would know that feeling.

"Ttaku.." He sounds more annoyed then mad. "Of all things to happen. Right after Neesan bugs me about not having a girlfriend or something like that... Kudaran.." [A/N: How stupid..]

"Oi.. Ren.." I start to talk. I still can't face him. I don't know why. I don't even know where I'm starting with this. I guess Ren's character has had an effect on me. I feel terrible. I feel guilty. In a way I should be.. What I did was completely selfish.. I didn't think at all..

"I'm sorry..." I still face the window, staring out into the distance.. keeping my gaze as far away from Ren as I possibly can.

Silence.

I can feel his eyes on me. I used to love that feeling. Now I hate it. I hate that now all he's doing is staring at me, thinking about how I ruined his day.. How I ruined..--

"Baka.."

I can hear him pulling out a chair.

"Why are you sorry? All you did was proclaim your love for me and kiss me.."

Sarcasm. Another part of Ren's character. Although he usually sounds completely serious when he's mocking you in front of your face..

"It must have been difficult.."

What? That's not like Ren. He sounds.. soft. I wish he spoke like that more often.. But it isn't like him. Not what I was expecting. My shock is clearly shown on my face.. not like he can see it.

"Either that, or you were so overcome by your absent-mindedness that you weren't thinking.."

There we go. That's the Ren that I know. That's the Ren that I grew to hate. The Ren that I grew to envy. The Ren that I grew to to love..

"You _weren't _thinking, _were you?!_"

I can hear him bolt up out of the chair. He's yelling at me. It hurts. I should've seen it coming though. I close my eyes at the firmness of the last part of that sentence. My insides are starting to retreat.. I can feel it.

"No..." I speak with no feeling. How can I, I feel nothing. Nothing but guilt, and anger. Anger at myself. What did I say about Ren being able to make you feel like it's all your fault.. Although he's right..

"Of course not." He speaks again. "How could you have been thinking? Exactly what were you planning to do after that stunt?"

He was right, after all. Ren was always right. What _was_ I going to do? Of course I wouldn't know. Otherwise I wouldn't be sitting in this room staring out of the window.

Silence.

I can hear him sit in the chair again.. He breathed out angrily. I can feel his gaze on me again.

"What exactly am _I _supposed to do after that stunt?.."

"I don't know. Get mad. That's what you usually do. Or you can get rid of your problem and kill me."

Great. Why did I insult him? He's definitely going to kill me now.

"I can't kill you. I need you to be alive."

What?

"If I kill you, then what would everyone else think? They'd ask me why. Then I'd have to say, 'I killed him because he loved me.' Isn't that a nice response? Not to mention, without you, our team is incomplete, then there's no chance of me becoming the Shaman King."

Of course. Ren would never actually return my feelings. But now at least I know that I'm not going to die. Not by his hands anyway. But living may be worst. Now I have to live with what I did. Live with having to face him day after day. I don't think I'm strong enough to live like that. I'm not strong enough to do anything.

"Now what?" I ask. I don't expect a response. He obviously doesn't know. I want to leave, but I can't.. he won't let me. I have to stay with him, bearing these feelings that won't leave. I don't want them to leave. I don't want them to stay either.

"Things won't be the same." I start. Maybe I can persuade him to let me leave. If I can persuade him that it isn't worth having me stay, then I can leave, maybe help find a replacement..

"Of course they won't."

"You'd be better off if I weren't here." I still stare out the window. "I'd be in your way. Every time I look at you, you'd be uncomfortable. You'd probably be distracted during fights. You'll start thinking about double meanings in everything I say, thinking about what else I could possibly mean.. And besides.. I'm weak."

"Of course you're weak."

"Nani?!" I shoot my head back at him in anger. I don't know why I'm angry at him, even though he's right. It may just be the fact that he agreed with me in such a way.. 'Of course you're weak'.. that bastard..

He's smirking at me. Not the usual, 'What can you possibly do?' smirk.. it's more of an 'I told you so' smirk.. I've never seen Ren with that expression before. He's resting his cheek against his fist, with his elbow rested on the desk... with that strange smirk. An expression of puzzlement comes across my face as a stop my attempted attack.

"Now you're not."

Huh? What the hell was he talking about?

"Now there's no way for anyone to call you weak. A second ago they could have.. but not now. No weak person could have confronted someone they loved, confessed it, acted upon it, and still had the ability to look that person in the face later."

He's still smirking.. That bastard set me up! He insulted me just so that I would turn around and attack him!

My body relaxes as I stand there blankly. Looking at Ren sitting there.. smirking in satisfaction. Now that's a smirk that I recognize.

He gets up from his chair and starts walking towards me. In front of me. He's never voluntarily been that close to me before. His expression becomes more serious.

"Of course things won't be the same. How could they be? But we aren't so weak that we would give up. That's been proven."

I'm not quite sure if those could be called words of encouraged. Ren isn't exactly the type of person that would encourage anything. But I feel reassured and stare directly at him, I feel a bit more confident about this, and it probably shows. That's another one of Ren's qualities. No matter what he said, you had to believe in him.

"All we can do is stand, and walk forward. Things won't be the same, but who says that they would be so different that we can't keep going? Who says that we couldn't try?"

I can see a small smile on his face with that last part. And I believed. I've always believed in Ren, and now I do even more. If Ren was willing to keep going, I had no reason not to. I would be weak after all..

"Ah.." [A/N: Yeah..] I sound confident. I am confident. For a minute I had forgotten what had happened today. The only thing that I knew was that it would all be okay, that it would work out.. that we would work it out..

After a satisfied smirk reappeared on Ren's face, he closed his eyes and backed away, heading for the door. Just like any normal day.

Just before leaving the room, Ren said one final thing..

"Besides.. it's not like anyone else knows, right?" He turns the corner and walks away..

I laugh it off. "Yeah.." A smile returning to my face. As my oracle bell rings, I head out the door, although not before looking out the window one last time.. thinking about what Ren had said..

_'Tatte aruke, mae susume..'_ [A/N: "Stand and walk forward.."]

I don't have any regrets.

---

Owari desu!!!!!

Pardon my Fullmetal Alchemist reference. I couldn't help but use Ed's quote from episode 2, "Tatte aruke, mae susume.." (of course, I had to leave out the part about the leg.. hehe).. That quote seemed to fit in here perfectly. And since Ed's seiyuu is Paku Romi, I was able to picture it perfectly in my mind. Anyways, this came out better then I had planned it to. I hope you enjoyed it! I definitely think that this is one of, if not the, best chapters in this fic.

Please review! Sankyuu for reading!! ::waves::    


End file.
